


Sisters

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove e quando non hanno importanza. Rose Tyler e Jo Harvelle si trovano a bere nello stesso bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Sisters**

 

Anche soltanto a prima vista hanno molto in comune: entrambe di piccola statura, entrambe bionde, entrambe intorno alla ventina e con un bel faccino.

Sono entrambe appoggiate al bancone del bar con una stanchezza del mondo che va oltre l’età di ognuna e di quella cumulativa. È la stanchezza di chi ha vissuto  _troppo_ in troppo poco tempo.

Se ne accorgono mentre tracannano liquore che dovrebbe bruciare loro la gola, un sorso e giù, e il sorriso che si scambiano da sopra il bordo dei bicchierini è più negli occhi che nel resto del viso. È un silenzioso  _tu sei mia sorella, ti riconosco._

Le presentazioni seguono spontanee e riluttanti ad un tempo. Nomi di battesimo vengono scambiati con tranquillità, cognomi e occupazioni tenuti segreti con più prudenza (“Io sono Jo.” “Rose, piacere”).

Ognuna delle due sospetta di leggere nell’altra una compagna, se non una nemica (difficile percepire le sfumature, in certe occupazioni), e il sospetto suggerisce cautela.

Impossibile parlare di lavoro, e impossibile parlare del  _tempo_. Si sfidano ai videogiochi sparatutto, finiscono in pareggio con una risata poco spontanea eppure necessaria.

Un altro shot o due, ed è più difficile mantenere intatta la  _poker face._  Ad entrambe sfugge un identico sospiro, mentre gli sguardi si tingono del medesimo colore.

"Il tuo dov'è?" chiede Rose dopo uno shot che le fa schioccare la lingua contro i denti.

Jo muove il bicchierino, crea piccole onde concentriche nel liquido ambrato.

“Non è mai stato mio. Esisto appena. Una sorella minore che si mette nei guai. Dov'è? Che ne so. Impossibile saperlo. Tocca a te.”

Lo sguardo di Rose è lontano, molto più lontano di quanto Jo possa immaginare. Una parete bianca e una fredda spiaggia norvegese.

"Avuto e perso," risponde, e la sua bocca paffuta si incurva in un sorriso amaro. "Non so cosa sia peggio. Beviamoci su."

Si porta il bicchierino alle labbra, ma questo non raggiunge mai la destinazione. Due enormi mani brune sequestrano bicchieri e bottiglia, e quando le due giovani si voltano, trovano la luce già fievole oscurata dalla sagoma di un gigante. 

“Ehi!” sbotta Rose, scattando in piedi (non che la cosa faccia molta differenza), mentre nella mano di Jo compare il coltello con le iniziali del padre, piccolo ma letale.

Il gigante sorride, mostrando due chiostre di denti bianchissimi.

 “Le bambine non dovrebbero bere così tanto,” dice. Voce profonda e modulata, un accento un po’ cantilenante.

 Rose è sicura di averlo già visto, molto, pochissimo tempo fa. In un’altra era, in un’altra vita.[E poi ancora prima, da ragazzina, quando tutto ancora doveva accadere.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/603842)

Jo è sicura di averlo già visto, molto tempo fa alla _roadhouse_ , quando da piccola giocava in mezzo ai migliori cacciatori degli Stati Uniti. Ha l’impressione di averlo visto parlare con suo padre, scherzare e bere con John Winchester (un sussulto, e la sua bocca prende una piega dura).

Rose dice “Ma tu non sei…?” nello stesso istante in cui Jo esclama “Ma io mi ricordo…!” e le due esclamazioni si fondono e si annullano nella risata silenziosa dell’uomo.

“Ah, _niñas,_ vi sfido a biliardo piuttosto che sentirvi fare questi discorsi così _vecchi_. O a freccette. Vuoi darmi quella rivincita, Rose, mh? E tu, _pequeña,_ ti va? Possiamo sempre tenerci il biliardo per dopo, credo di doverti restituire una sconfitta.”

Acconsentono con la stessa prontezza, con la stessa curiosità, i drammi personali dimenticati per un momento di gioco.

Rose stravince a freccette, accusa l’uomo di averle regalato la partita  _anche questa volta,_ si mastica il labbro mentre lui ride e le dà una pacca sulla spalla che quasi la spedisce a terra, ed esita per un solo attimo prima che le domande sfuggano al suo controllo.

“L’hai visto di recente?” chiede, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli scuri e profondi dell’uomo, e quando si rende conto della miriade di significati che la semplice domanda può contenere, corregge il tiro. “Il _mio_ , intendo. L’hai visto di recente?”

L’uomo sorride al rossore che le copre le guance sul semplice pronome possessivo. Non è ancora troppo oltre, se può ancora arrossire così.

“Ah, _mi vida,_ l’ultima volta l’ho visto da lontano, credo fosse il 1999.” Ci pensa, divertito. “Un anno interessante. E in quanto al _tuo_ ,” prosegue, voltandosi verso Jo, che giocherella con il coltello e li osserva senza capire. “Beh, suppongo esistano le coincidenze,” conclude, guardando fuori dalla finestra polverosa la sagoma di un’automobile nera lucente svoltare nel parcheggio.

Jo li pianta in asso quasi senza salutare e Rose non riesce a biasimarla, non quando le sue stesse priorità sono state rivoltate nel giro di un solo istante.

Attraverso la finestra la intravede fuori dal locale, incerta se avvicinarsi o meno all’auto nera e ai suoi occupanti, così come riesce quasi a intravedere il viluppo inestricabile delle loro esistenze combinate. Le sfugge un sospiro, si volta e scopre che il Corsaro – perché è lui, _ovviamente_ – la osserva attentamente, le sopracciglia un po’ aggrottate.

“Pensieri molto anziani per una creatura così giovane, Rose Tyler. C’è ancora il lupo dentro di te, _verdad?”_

Rose scrolla le spalle, osserva Jo che parla con due uomini, ogni pausa, ogni esitazione, ogni parola non detta e ributtata giù a viva forza.

“ _Anda ya,_ Corsaro, vuoi raccontarmi qualcosa oppure no? 1999, mh? Stava bene? Viaggia con qualcuna adesso?” Si interrompe prima che la frase prenda slancio, prima che quel ‘puoi portargli i miei saluti?’ deragli con l’impatto di un treno merci carico di cemento. Portargli i saluti, e per cosa?

Scuote la testa con amarezza, poi si accorge che lo sguardo del Corsaro si è riempito di comica apprensione.

“Ti dico tutto quello che vuoi, Rose Tyler, se prometti di non imitarmi mai più. _Mai più,_ comprendi? Non farlo. Solo… non farlo.”

Ah, _dejà vu._

Per un attimo non importa quanto le faccia male il vuoto che le è rimasto dentro, la voragine buia nella quale rischia ogni giorno di precipitare, e che in ogni momento la erode dall’interno un po’ di più.

La risata le sgorga sincera dalla gola, un po’ rauca per il disuso, e soltanto quando riesce a smettere di ridere, piegata in due e senza respiro e con le mani sulla pancia, si rende conto che non lo faceva da troppo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Tyler è nel periodo tra 'Doomsday' e 'Journey's End'
> 
> Jo Harvelle è... fino alla 2x16 'Roadkill', perché io sono arrivata fin lì.
> 
> Il Terzo è prima della serie di 'Hoist the Colours'. Ed è un troll.


End file.
